


Snow Day

by Deonara2012



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: It snowed, more than they’d expected (and what’s up with the heat?)
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whole New World





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parka_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/gifts).



> To my friend, for her birthday.

"It's snowing."

The words brought Sunghwa out of his book, and he looked up in surprise. "It's what?"

"It's snowing." HongJoong sounded almost relieved. "It's gotten deep enough that I don't know if I'm willing to go in tomorrow." His look in Sunghwa's direction didn't make Sunghwa feel any better, mostly because he didn't know how to interpret it. 

"Are you going to be able to make that call?"

"I don't know," HongJoong said. "But you should take a look at it."

Sunghwa got up and went to the window at the end of the bunk bed, and blinked, surprised. Snow, HongJoong said, but not that it was coming down fast enough that he could barely see the lights from the apartment building across the courtyard. "If it stays like this, there's no way anyone will be moving," Sunghwa said.

"Yeah," HongJoong said.

Sunghwa laughed softly. "You've wanted this for awhile, haven't you."

"We'll go insane within hours, but yes. I have. I'm going to let you tell the others."

Sunghwa shook his head, but turned away from the window, willing to do that, no matter that they should be in bed. But HongJoong was, for once, not working on something for Ateez, or for himself, or for anyone else; he lay on the top bunk, staring out the window, and would, probably, wind up asleep with his feet on his pillow instead of his head.

As long as he slept, Sunghwa didn't care.

The apartment was quiet, more quiet than he would have expected, the hush of snow, maybe? He didn't know exactly. He checked Mingi and Jongho's room first, to find them both in bed, asleep. Considering what had happened at the end of their practice, Sunghwa wasn't surprised. Jongho had looked exhausted, and Mingi had looked like he needed a long soak in a heated pool. Hopefully this would work almost as well.

Yunho and San were both up. Yunho lay on his bed, watching a movie on his laptop, and San moved languidly, a slow-motion dance to whatever played on his head phones. Neither of them even looked at Sunghwa, so he backed out of there without calling attention to himself.

WooYoung looked up when he knocked softly on the door to WooYoung and Yeosang's room, and smiled. "What are you doing up?"

Sunghwa grinned. "Checking on you. Have you looked outside yet?"

WooYoung frowned, then got up and went to the window. "Oh, wow," he mumbled. "It's snowing."

"Hard," Sunghwa said.

Yeosang sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "How hard?"

"Hard enough HongJoong is considering canceling practice."

They both stared at him, and then Yeosang flopped down on his bed. "I'm okay with that," he said softly. "If he does, I don't want to wake up for breakfast."

Sunghwa laughed. "I can do that," he said.

"Is he serious?" WooYoung asked.

"He seemed to be," Sunghwa said, and joined him at the window. "I mean, if we can't get in, there's nothing they can do about it."

"No," WooYoung said, and leaned against him, resting his head on SungHwa's shoulder. "It's weird, though."

"It's early for this kind of weather," Sunghwa agreed.

"Yeah."

They stood there a long time, watching the snow fall, and sometimes, Sunghwa thought he might have seen the lights from the apartments across the way. He didn't know for sure, because he didn't know if anyone had their lights on. If anyone was still up.

"It's late," he said after a long time, long enough to keep from going crazy, long enough to have soaked up the time with WooYoung to hoard until the next time they could stand like this. "You two need to get some sleep."

"You do too," WooYoung said, straightening up, and Sunghwa smiled at him.

"I'm going to make Yunho and San get to sleep, then I'm going to see if HongJoong has fallen asleep, and then I'll go to sleep myself," Sunghwa promised, and hugged him.

WooYoung hugged him back, although they didn't stay there as long as they had, it still felt long. But only because Yeosang was there. WooYoung let go and went to get into bed, waving a goodnight. Sunghwa turned off the light, checked on Yunho and San to find them already in bed, if not asleep, and went into his own room.

HongJoong had given up on watching out the window; he lay in his own bed, head on his pillow, and asleep. Sunghwa lay down, and relaxed. Tomorrow would be interesting.

It probably shouldn't have been as surprising as it was, to wake up to find it light out and hearing... nothing. WooYoung stretched, feeling stiff after sleeping until... he checked his phone, and his eyes just about jumped out of his head. Noon? He sat up and rubbed his eyes, feeling a stiffness in his back and legs he didn't usually get. He didn't usually have time to, didn't have as much sleep as it took to get stiff like this. 

The snow. He smiled and got up, going to lean on the windowsill like he had last night. It wasn't as warm, though, and it wasn't as nice, either, and it took him no time at all to figure out why. It was one thing to look out like this - and something entirely different to have Sunghwa standing next to him.

"You could go see if he's awake so you two can look out the window together again," Yeosang muttered.

"Dude, how do you read my mind like that?" WooYoung asked, turning to glare at his best friend.

"I know you, and it's not hard to see you watch him the way you do," Yeosang muttered. He hadn't even opened his eyes, as far as WooYoung could tell. "Go mope somewhere else, you're too loud."

"It's noon," WooYoung said.

That made Yeosang open his eyes. "It's what?"

"I think we're snowed in. I mean, the whole city might be," WooYoung said. "It's still snowing."

The snow coming down wasn't as thick as it had been the night before, however; he could see the people across the street - or at least the buildings. No one seemed to be moving.

"You're going to be insufferable, aren't you."

WooYoung looked at Yeosang and smiled. "I don't know. Maybe just for you," he teased, and caught the pillow Yeosang tossed at him. He tossed it back, easy so his friend could reclaim it, and took his advice. He left the room and went to check to see if anyone else was up.

He found HongJoong sitting in the front room, wrapped in a blanket and with a cup of coffee in his hand, headphones connected to the laptop sitting in front of him. Instead of doing music, though, he appeared to be watching a movie or a drama. He didn't even notice when WooYoung came in, so WooYoung didn't bother him, heading into the kitchen.

It, too, was empty, and the dorm seemed to be getting colder. WooYoung shivered and headed for Sunghwa's bedroom, to find Sunghwa asleep - or at least, laying down with his eyes closed. He opened one when WooYoung stepped in, and then opened his blankets invitingly. WooYoung didn't hesitate, crawling into the bed and nestling next to him. "I take it we're not going in today."

"Nope," Sunghwa said. "And HongJoong has a call into the manager and to the landlord. The heat went off sometime last night."

"As long as someone knows," WooYoung said. "Sorry, I'm cold."

"You were up and wandering around for a while," Sunghwa said. He didn't shrink from WooYoung's chilled toes or anything else, either, which helped WooYoung warm up more. 

"I stood by the window," WooYoung admitted. "It's still snowing."

"So HongJoong said. Is he working?"

"He's not. He's watching a drama or something."

Sunghwa laughed softly. "Good. We all need a break, and it's not like anyone else is going to be moving. I think I heard something like a plow go by earlier, but it wasn't going very fast, and it's just... quiet."

"It's the snow," WooYoung said, his words beginning to slur. The combination of warmth and Sunghwa's breathing was lulling him back to sleep. "It makes everything quiet."

"True," Sunghwa said, and WooYoung could hear his smile in his voice. "It does, until Mingi gets up and decides to go and build a snowman with half the kids in the building."

"If that happens, I might go with him, but only if they get the heat working first," WooYoung mumbled.

"I'll make sure there's something warm to drink," Sunghwa said, and laughed softly. "Sleep, WooYoung. I'll wake you when we hear something about food, or... anything."

"Okay," WooYoung said, and closed his eyes, nestling close. He wasn't sure, and wouldn't have sworn it, but he thought he felt Sunghwa kiss the top of his head before he fell asleep. Wishful thinking, maybe, on his part, but then... they called Sunghwa the mom for a reason, and maybe... if it did happen, it didn't mean anything.

He hoped it meant something, anyway.


End file.
